falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
War Timeline Year 01 *Start of the Great War Year 09 *Massacre at Little Horn Year 10: *Celestia abdicates her throne. *Luna reorganized a wartime Equestrian government *Creation of the ministries Year 11 *Formation of the Shadowbolts Year 13 *First field test of a megaspell Year 15 *Battle at Shattered Hoof Ridge *Assassination attempt on Celestia thwarted by Big Macintosh Year 16 *Creation of magically-powered armor *Steel Rangers created Year 17 *Zebras "acquire" megaspell capability *Anti-material gun created *Assassination attempt on Applejack Littlepip's Timeline Day -1: Velvet Remedy leaves Stable 2 Day 0: Littlepip leaves Stable 2, Monterey Jack encounter, slaver encounter (overnight) Day 1: Littlepip escapes to Ponyville, hiding in Carousel Boutique Day 2: Littlepip wakes up in Carousel Boutique, kills most raiders in Ponyville, rescues Ditzy Doo, loots Ironshod Firearms, gets Little Macintosh. First encounter with robots. Passes through Hope. First encounter with Watcher. Day 3: Littlepip wakes up in New Appleloosa after being shot by Calamity. Littlepip and Calamity venture into Stable 24. Encounter with chimera. Day 4: Littlepip and Calamity return to New Appleloosa after flooding Stable 24 Day 5: Littlepip and Calamity board train for Appleloosa. Littlepip tries her first Party-Time Mint-Al. Littlepip and Calamity arrive at Appleloosa late evening. Littlepip discovers and takes Applejack statuette, the first in her collection. Littlepip finds Velvet Remedy. First encounter with an alicorn. First mention of zebra |drugs Dash and Buck. First mention of Stern, The Goddess, and the Unity project. Day 6-7 (uncertain): Littlepip, Calamity, and Velvet Remedy on train bound for New Appleloosa, are attacked by slavers and a Griffin after rescuing several slaves from Appeloosa. First encounter with magical weapon. Party abandons train, forced to travel in wooded valley beneath former Cloudsdayle, several days walk from New Appleloosa. Party discovers Wreckage of Ditzy Doo Deliveries. Littlepip uses second Mint-Al (non party-time). Within wreckage, discovers Memory Orb. Pegasus uncommonness explained. First encounter with Zombie Ponies (previously Cloudsdayle pegasi). First observed skywagon spark engine detonation. First observed Velvet Remedy song-crafting. Encounter with Watcher sows seeds of distrust. Ministries described in brief. //nightfall// {C}Encounters Silver Bell and the Pinkie Pie Museum at dilapidated rock farm. Silver Bell explains figurines of the Ministry Mares, offering a copy of the Party Time Mint-Al recipie for a Pinkie Pie statuette. Littlepip finds recording detailing fate of Bell family. Velvet Remedy emotionally destroys Silver Bell by calling out her true feelings. //end day, end ch 9// Day ~8: Our three intrepid heroes continue towards the Shattered Hoof Re-education Facility, where they meet with Gawdyna and strike a deal to steal Deadeyes' ledger, which would allow them safe passage. DJ Pon3 broadcast announces Littlepip dead. Discovery of Red-Eye's slaver camp nearby on courier mission. Littlepip steals Deadeyes' ledger using a Stealthbuck, finds out that he's been ordering raids. She also learns of Diamond Tiara's harrowing last days through a series of audio recordings. Returns to Junction R-7, sleeps the night with Velvet and Calamity. //end chapter 10/11// Day 9: Now rested, the three prepare an assasination of Deadeyes at Shattered Hoof during a performance by Velvet. After shooting Deadeyes, RE slavers attack the compound. Littlepip gets into the vault under the facility, meets Mister Topaz. Calamity and LP slay the dragon, return to the Junction, rest. //end chapter 12// Day 10: Junction R-7 handed over to Littlepip as a reward. Radio reports of her being alive and helping Silver Bell. A few days pass where they fix up the rail cars (uncertain, stated as 'until the end of the week'), then they continue on to Manehattan. Day 14-16 (uncertain): Manehattan outskirts, meet trader in Trixie's hut. Velvet shows off her bartering skills. Day ~17: //morning// First encounter the Sky Bandit (broken down) in Fetlock. First encounter with a Manticore. //noon// Steelhoove's shack, first encounter with trio of alicorns (one invisible). //end ch 13//. Two alicorns killed by Steelhooves, third tricked by memory orb and sniped by LP. Second and third PTM taken. Head to Stable 29 to help Steelhooves. //evening// LP discovers backdoor password requires all three voices of the CMC. Radio used, DJ Pon3 reports of LP's activities at Shattered Hoof, as well as survival tip regarding hellhounds. LP makes a fresh batch of PTM, discovers the Stable's automated Crusader computer system killed off its population. Finds Vinyl Scratch's records. Memory orb- Pinkie Pie's Last Party. //end ch 13// Day ~18: Pip gets sick. //evening// Pip starts getting better. Steelhooves voices his suspicions about LP and VR being spies from the Stable to Calamity, who doesn't seem at all convinced. Day ~19: DJ Pon3 broadcast pertaining to ghouls around Tenpony Tower. All packing to leave. Littlepip assembles needle pistol, they ready to leave for Manehattan. LP views Steelhooves' memory orb of the Steel Rangers presentation. //noon// Arrive in Manehattan proper, talk with Watcher about Steelhooves and the Ministry of Awesome. Break into Four Stars station, discovers dead Steel Rangers. LP finds zebra legionaire armor for Velvet, obtains the infamous fire enchanted Zebra rifle. Unlock Four Stars Stable, discover zebra zombies. //end chapter 15// The group continues along Celestia line. Sniping practice, save raped mare from her persuers. DJ Pon3 broadcast about Blackwing's Talons at Horseshoe Tower. First encounter with Bloodwings as they cross to the Luna line. //evening// first proper sighting of Tenpony Tower. Group enters the tower, ammunition confiscated. Day ~20: Shopping around Tenpony, restocking supplies. Littlepip and Velvet visit the spa for relaxation. //midday// LP and Velvet bump into Monteray Jack and Homage, forces the confession out of Monteray that results in him being arrested. (Littlepip states at this point that 3 weeks has passed since she exited the Stable). LP finally meets Homage in elevator, who then goes and does a DJ Pon3 broadcast right then and there about Monteray Jack. Rooftop meeting, Homage talks about the SPP towers, reveals how she watches the wasteland, asks for LP's help. //end chapter 16// LP and Homage discuss more about Monteray, LP discovers that Homage knows little about Red Eye's forces. Gives Homage the discovered records. Overhears Velvet and Calamity talking about curing her addiction. Helpinghoof first mentioned. //evening// Littlepip and Homage dance :D :D :D. The two also discuss Splendid valley. DJ broadcasting the dangers of radiation and taint, and mentions Gutterville has gone silent. Homage asks LP to find more records for her in Red Racer offices, offers flux regulator to fix the Sky Bandit as a reward. LP visits Monteray, takes 4th PTM, is lectured about finding her virtue. LP convinces the others to go and hunt down musics. Climb up through MoM hub to get to the Red Racer building. LP and Velvet have nice emotional fight. LP discovers Twilight statuette in Pinkie's bones. 5th PTM consumed. LP reads Pinkie Pie's last words on a terminal. The group meets up, attempts to cross from MoM building to Red Racer HQ, battle with Bloodwings. LP passes out after leaping through a window, then wakes up before being taken to a crazy ghoul doctor's 'laboratory', where the citizens of Gutterville are being held. Enters memory orb of CMC discussing the Stables, wakes up strapped to table (not the best idea, really), but escapes with the help of a mare she'd saved earlier. LP lets the mare keep the dart gun. Meets up with gang, returns captives to Gutterville, heads back to Tenpony Tower and recieves reward from Homage. LP asks Homage if she's seen any mare who might be attracted to her, and starts the most awesome relationship ever. //end chapter 17// Day 22: DJ Pon3 broadcast about Gutterville, new music. Velvet buys LP some dresses, then goes with her to audition for DJ Pon3, is let in on Homage's secret. Records a number of songs over the course of a few hours. //midday// Homage an LP have lunch, discuss Steel Rangers and the exorbiant food prices off TPT. Homage and LP hit the spa, hear pre-recorded DJ Pon3 broadcast about ghosts, first hear about Jokeblue. Monteray's children apporach Homage after spa, LP finds out that she'd be kicked out of TPT for saving Monteray. //evening// LP goes on a walk, friends follow, encounter Rottingtail's dead group of ghouls at a Four Stars station, burns the corpses: first possible sighting of Pyrelight. LP, VR, and SH enter Horseshoe Tower. They kill three alicorns, 6th PTM consumed to open a safe. Get through HT to rescue the gryphons, first find out about the Black Book. Escape from Horseshoe Tower, Calamity kills last alicorns by detonating sky wagons. //end chapter 18// Final Days: T-10 Days: Shortly after sunset, Littlepip sets off a balefire bomb under Maripony. The Goddess dies. T-8 Days: Enclave overrides DJ Pon3's signal. Operation: Cauterize begins. Littlepip rescued from Maripony. Steelhooves dies. T-7 Days: Steelhooves' funeral. Enclave destroys Canterlot. (evening) DJ Pon3 makes Resistance Radio's first broadcast. Battle of Friendship City. Littlepip captured by Enclave, released by Pride. T-6 Days: Sonic Radboom. Battle of New Appleoosa. (evening) DJ Pon3 destroys Shattered Hoof Ridge SPP Tower. T-5 Days: Battle of Horseshoe Tower. Kage dies. T-4 Days: Wonderbolts shoot down the Sky Bandit over Everfree Forest. Fluttertree discovered. Zecora's hut discovered. (evening) Lionheart attacks Lenticular. Littlepip spends the night aboard Overcast. T-3 Days: Battle of the Cathedral. Red Eyes dies. Autumn Leaf dies. Littlepip returns to Zecora's Hut. T-2 Days: Lionheart arrives. Heroes gather at Spike's cave. T-1 Day: Planning session at Spike's cave. (evening) Final words with Homage. Party. The Day of Sunshine and Rainbows: Battle of Neighvarro. Battle of Fillydelphia. Littlepip enters SPP Central Hub. Battle of Dragon Cave. (afternoon) Littlepip clears the sky. T+14 Days: Epilogue ~T+21 Days: SPP pod equipped for external communications. Category:Setting